


Do Not Disturb

by fogsblue



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reunion style smut, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:29:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2000313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fogsblue/pseuds/fogsblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It feels like a lifetime since he's seen her. It's been two. And almost as long for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Not Disturb

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for my amazing beta and all round fantastic Silver. She wanted Twelve/Rose smut (about 6 months ago) and here it is.

Moving through some random hotel corridor on a planet he’s sure he knew the name of moments before, backs hit walls. First his, then hers. A cool hand slips under the hem of her dress and he’s being backed into the other wall. The feel of her skin under his fingers and he growls, before capturing her lips with his. The Doctor kisses Rose, as if it’s been a lifetime since he’s seen her. It’s been two. And almost as long for her.

Warm hands tug his shirt from trousers, fingers sliding under the edge of his belt. His hips buck and she chuckles. It fades into a moan as his lips find a sensitive spot, just above her collarbone. Grabbing the ‘Do Not Disturb’ sign off the door beside him, the Doctor manages to move them across the hallway and hooks the sign on an empty handle, of a hopefully empty room. He doesn’t cares if it isn’t.

Managing, around his armful of very enthusiastic Rose, to sonic the door open, he turns them enough to get through the door, and pushes her back into it, their weight enough to slam it shut. She laughs, and teases, “Bit anxious, Doctor?”

Nipping at her throat, he growls into her skin. It’s still as smooth as it was the day he met her, unlike his own, which is weather-worn and he almost feels like he’s showing his age. Next to him she still looks so young, but unlike the days when he met her, he doesn’t care. He wants her, and for whatever reason, she still wants him. 

Brushing a soft kiss over the mark just made, he says, “I faced a long life without you. A Doctor who never knew you. Now, you’re here and I’m done waiting. I’m done trying to work out who I am without you. So, yes, Rose Tyler, I’m anxious.” He kisses her lips. “I’m desperate.” Her throat. “I. Want. You.”

Rose giggles and the sound tugs at something within him, the sound a reminder of all the times he’s ever wanted her and stopped himself. Not this time. Dragging her leg over his hip, he slips his hand under her dress, dragging it up her thigh. His fingers reach the heat he wants to bury himself in and her giggles turn to moans. The Doctor smirks, determined to hear that sound as often as she lets him.

With a sudden movement, the Doctor finds himself on his back on the bed, Rose standing over him, her familiar grin in place and his hearts seem to stutter. His jaw drops as she pulls her dress over her head, leaving her in nothing and how did he not _know_ she was naked underneath that flimsy dress? 

She moves over him, straddling his hips and unbuttoning his shirt. As each bit of skin is revealed, she places a kiss on his lips, his neck, finally reaching his chest as she opens his shirt completely. Sitting up, she grins down at him, biting her lip as she runs her hand over the front of his trousers. There’s no way to stop his groan and he’s so thankful, he thinks he might be rambling like he did, two lifetimes ago. 

“You really do, Doctor,” Rose says and he blinks up at her, unaware he’d said that out loud. “All that talking. Maybe, you need something better to do with your mouth?”

Narrowing his eyes, he flips them over, leaving Rose on her back beneath him. “You’re right, Rose. I do.”

Sliding backwards, trailing his lips down her skin, he ends up kneeling beside the bed and gently pushing Rose’s legs, groaning as she lets them fall open and it feels like he’s being given everything he’s wanted since ‘run’. Resting a hand on her hips, he leans and flicks his tongue over her clit. Her hips jump and he smirks before he devotes himself to tasting her, he tongue never stilling. Every sound she makes is music to him. There’s the feel of her hand in his shorter, silver hair, tugging when he finds a particularly perfect rhythm. Slipping a finger, then another into he groans and she moans. A few short thrusts of his fingers and she’s breaking and he lifts his head to watch.

There’s a sense of pride when she needs a moment to recover, but then she’s taking his hand and pulling him up. Standing, he drops his shirt behind him, pushes his trousers and pants down and moves over her. There’s a sense of home, a sense of peace he’s felt lost without that returns when he settles between her thighs. She smiles softly up at him and wraps her arms around him, pulling him down to her. Rose whispers, “Doctor, please.”

It’s all it takes, he leans back and pushes in. His head drops, forehead resting over hers as the heat and tightness of her wraps around him. Rose is asking him, maybe begging him to move, but it’s taking everything to just hold on. 

Finally, when he feels like he has a smidgen of control, he moves. Hips pulling back, pushing forwards. Rose sighs, moans, kisses whatever skin she can reach and each touch of her lips, drives him forwards. He thrusts into her and after a minute her hips meet his, more and more forcefully as she whispers in his ear, how she’s missed him. How she’s always loved him. How she needs him. Every words, every promise has him entering her harder, faster and her words break apart seconds before she does. Her teeth clamp on his shoulder, her hands pull him close, and her muscles clench around his cock and he’s follows her into release with a shout.

His arms wobble, giving out under him and he collapses forwards, resting on her. She kisses him, a hand in his hair and the Doctor finds it in him to roll them over, letting her rest on his chest. He opens his mouth, shutting it as he has no idea what to say. 

Rose smiles, moves as if trying to burrow into his skin and whispers, “Don’t let go.”

His breathing evens out and he wraps his arms tighter around her as he promises, “Never ever.”


End file.
